


Perfect

by heisttheblackflag (EuterpesChild)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Get Together, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Stream Team, bamf Jeremy Dooley, hacker Matt Bragg, shy Trevor Collins, team hive mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/heisttheblackflag
Summary: From the moment the three of them first met, Jeremy knew they were perfect together. Time only proved him right.





	Perfect

The first time all three of them were together, Jeremy knew they were perfect for each other.

 

 

He met Matt first, the first friend he’d made outside of work since middle school. They met in a matchmaking lobby for Call of Duty, and stayed talking long after they’d quit the game. They started talking every day for hours at a time, but it wasn’t until a month later that they realised they lived in the same city. They met up for coffee one day, and their time together didn’t end until they fell asleep blissed out on Jeremy’s lumpy mattress.

Trevor he met on a job. Jeremy had discovered about a week after their first accidental date that Matt was nearly as good at disabling cyber-security networks as he was at building insane structures in Minecraft, and after kissing him senseless Jeremy had offered him a job in his crew. Jeremy was running a pretty standard extortion job, Matt in his ear talking gibberish about all the security protocols he was bypassing to get Jeremy into this office building, when Jeremy stopped dead at the sight of the bodyguard outside the office he was supposed to be breaking into. First, because there wasn’t supposed to be any physical security anywhere near the mark, only the tech protocols Matt was in charge of getting rid of. Second, because when the guard turned and they made eye contact for a long, heart-stopping second, Jeremy couldn’t stop thinking about how this was one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen. Matt, keeping an eye on Jeremy through the blinded security cameras, stopped his stream of consciousness when he realised Jeremy was no longer moving.

“Jeremy? What’s wrong?” Matt sounded concerned, and Jeremy could imagine him frantically turning one of the cameras to see what Jeremy was looking at. Matt let out a long, low hiss of breath, confirming Jeremy’s imaginings.

“Hi there,” Jeremy said, taking a cautious step forward. “What are you doing here?”

The other man looked faintly bewildered, and made a half-hearted attempt to point his rifle at Jeremy. “I’m…Mr. Heyman’s bodyguard?”

“You don’t sound certain there, pal.” Jeremy took another step forward, but stopped and put his hands up when the guard actually pointed his gun at him, concealing his lockpick in the sleeve of what Matt called his “wall-climbing jacket”.

“I’m- I am his bodyguard.” The man nodded as if convincing himself of this fact. “Yep, he started thinking about two days ago that someone might come after him, and so he hired me as a bodyguard. So here I am. Guarding.”

“Is he a good boss?” Jeremy asked, not paying attention to Matt’s frantic warnings to just “get out of there, Dooley, we can get someone else to go in, we could get Ryan to climb in through the window, we could get _you_ to climb through the window-“

The young man paused, as if weighing up his options on what was safe to say. “He’s not…not a good boss? I mean, he’s not the worst boss I’ve had. But he’s not the best boss, either. I guess he’s just an okay boss. But if he’s just okay, does that mean he’s actually good?”

Jeremy held up one of his hands a little further to stop him before he talked himself in circles. “What’s your name, buddy?”

The man swallowed, and Jeremy saw his hand start to shake on the barrel of the rifle. “Uh…Trevor.”

“Trevor. That’s a nice name for a nice kid.” Matt was practically screaming in his ear now. “Now Trevor, I work for a pretty good boss. He’s maybe not what you’d call a good man, considering he told me to break into this building, but he is a good boss. And I’d like-“ Jeremy raised his hands a little further in an attempt at a placating gesture, since Trevor’s grip on the rifle had tightened and sured up his aim at Jeremy’s head at the mention of breaking in. “And, Trevor, I’d like to offer you a job.”

Silence in both the hallway and Jeremy’s earpiece.

“A…job?”

“A job,” Jeremy confirmed, breathing an imperceptible sigh of relief when Trevor’s aim drifted from his forehead to just over his right shoulder. “You seem like a good kid, and I’m sure you’re a good shot with that rifle, and we’re always looking for new talent.” A little flattery and some white lies never went far awry, and Jeremy was sure Geoff would forgive him for offering a job to a clearly green kid, provided of course that he was as good as a shot as Jeremy was hoping he was. Though, maybe not too good a shot, considering that the next thing Trevor might be shooting would be him.

“So, why don’t you let me in to that office behind you, I promise not to kill anyone, and then you can come with me back to my boss and you can show me just how good you are with that rifle?”

Jeremy hoped desperately that he hadn’t miscalculated. From the sounds of the alternating curses and prayers in his left ear, Matt did too.

Trevor paused for a long moment. Jeremy could almost see the gears in his head turning as he weighed up all the options. Finally, he shook himself a little and spoke. “You promise you won’t kill him?”

Matt let out a long string of curses on an exhale, but Jeremy could tell he was relieved. “I’m not gonna kill him,” Jeremy promised. “My boss just wants some of his money.”

“Well that’s…that’s alright then.” The kid shouldered his rifle again and Jeremy could see the barrel trembling. “Go ahead then, I guess. And please don’t get me in trouble. Or, or hurt anyone.”

Jeremy barely held back a smile at how clearly inexperienced the kid was. (He also made a mental note to stop referring to him as a kid; Trevor was clearly at least as old as Matt.) “No trouble here. I’ll be back in a second.”

Jeremy slid through the door behind Trevor, Matt back to business in his ear, and there was indeed minimal trouble getting corrupt Mr. Heyman to transfer a pretty substantial portion of his money over to Corpirate Maritime Mercantile, Inc. Geoff would be thrilled.

 

Trevor was an even better shot than Jeremy could’ve ever hoped for, though his hand got considerably less steady when both Matt and Jeremy started paying him some very close attention at the shooting range. (When Matt had finished yelling at Jeremy for almost getting his dumb ass shot, they’d agreed that Trevor was very, very pretty, and, well, they’d never said they were exclusive.) Matt and Jeremy took Trevor out for dinner after Geoff had had his turn yelling at Jeremy and welcoming Trevor to the crew. They didn’t want to move too fast, but they couldn’t help but to invite him over to Jeremy’s apartment once they found out he played Halo. If the next time he came over was not exclusively for video games, well, no one else needed to know that.

Trevor, Matt, and Jeremy, once put together, were inseparable and unstoppable. Jeremy had known from the moment the three of them were together in the shooting range that they were meant to be together. Trevor, tall, gangly and awkward with startlingly coiffed hair, was a perfect foil for Matt’s unkempt curls and his stockier height. Jeremy, shorter and stronger than both, was what bound them together into an undeniable unit. Fighting together, online or in real life, they were a terrifying force combined, and pretty soon they were known in their own right beyond just being members of Geoff Ramsey’s crew. Geoff recognised it too, and sent them on missions as a single unit. They were nicknamed the Hive Mind for their seemingly shared thoughts, and the Stream Team for both their love of video games and the streamlined way they worked together. They were perfect together, and Jeremy couldn’t help but feel a little proud for bringing them all together. He once told them so, all three of them lying on top of each other in the new California King bed after “christening” their new shared apartment. He was met by only snores from either side, but he didn’t mind. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> standard disclaimer that I write these fics based on the personae AH portray in their let’s plays, and I do not intend this to reflect on their real life personalities or characters in any way. let’s keep this respectful, kids. <3
> 
>  
> 
> (that being said there are woefully few fics shipping the stream team when their friendship is so perfect and also Right There so. here you go)


End file.
